


小野猫

by starsnape



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 哈里：穿一下让我看看嘛金求你了, 小金匕首, 金：懂了你不就是想上我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 猫有九条命。猫，每经历一次死亡，力量都变得更强大。折去一条命，意味着它会新生成为更危险凶猛的野兽。金·曷城是一只猫。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 7





	小野猫

**Author's Note:**

> 借用多巴胺老师的小金匕首AU脑补的一篇小短文。  
> 多老师的美丽原图地址 https://sylver.lofter.com/post/39cce5_1ca19b0b0

猫有九条命。  
猫，每经历一次死亡，力量都变得更强大。折去一条命，意味着它会新生成为更危险凶猛的野兽。  
金·曷城是一只猫。

_夜幕笼罩了瑞瓦肖工业大港，一只黑色的野猫在集装箱群的缝隙间流窜。男子四肢修长，身手敏捷，就像一只真正的猫一样。他的黑衣上嵌着金色的丝线，镶字的衣摆在身后猎猎飞舞。在集装箱顶上他定住身形，俯瞰着港口，漆黑的手指间流动着金属的暗光。_   
_像老练的猎手伺机而动，他静待着。_   
_一道闪光。远处岗哨有人用反光镜给他打了信号。_   
_“干的漂亮，‘眼睛’。”他嘴角上扬，对夜风轻声说道，“高击掌。”_   
_库瓦桑德起重机轰隆隆地运作，男子纵身一跃，攀上被高高调离地面的集装箱。爬上箱顶，他压低重心，小心地维持着平衡，心里想着再过二十年，打死他他也不要再做卧底潜入这档事。说真的，他只是个刚从警校毕业的巡警，不是什么从小经受非人训练的*特工*，为什么他非要像只猫科动物一样扒着金属墙壁蹦来跳去的不可——虽然吧，他是能做到。_   
_乘着夜色，他成功避开了敌人所有的耳目到达了目的地——走私窝点的地下仓库。他正要取得作为证据的毒品时，有人从身后拍了拍他的肩，然后，冰冷的枪口抵在他的太阳穴上。_   
_“小子，来这做什么？”一个沙哑的嗓音质问他，“我认得你，你就是那个‘匕首小金’是吧？穿着全瑞瓦肖最紧的裤子。”看守人用没拿枪的那只手伸进他的大衣底下，拍了拍那对俏小的屁股蛋。_   
_“匕首小金”没有过多反应，只是哈哈干笑了两声。_   
_然后，被枪口定住的野猫突然动身出招。匕首的利刃划出一道红色轨迹，伴随着一声枪响震耳欲聋。_

所以，你知道这件领口有烧焦痕迹，背后绣着烫金文字，瘦得你绝对穿不进去的长款大衣是何来历了。脑子里的声音们为你做了详细的解说——这件衣服属于二十年前的金·曷城，他那时在为57分局执行危险的潜入任务。  
这里不存在什么*玄学*成分，你只是在失忆前就通读过金的全部履历，记忆方才被唤醒了而已。  
你非常好奇金对于你挖掘出了他最*狂野*的那段过往会有什么反应。所以你把大衣假装不经意地放在房间里最显眼的地方，等着它的主人来发现。  
他来了。警督只扫了那件衣服一眼，然后似乎决定装作对其毫不知情。  
“这是什么，你又捡来的旧衣服？”他的神情中看不出一丝动摇，“你打算*穿*这个吗？看起来尺码需要改一改。”  
“别装傻了，*小金*，这是从*你的*衣柜里找到的。”  
“哦？准是某个脱衣舞男落下的。”  
“你请过脱衣舞男？？”  
“也许有过吧。”金面不更色，视线移向别处。  
你难以相信金竟然如此固执，不愿意向你承认他*超酷*的一面。  
“我不懂你为什么不愿意承认，这件衣服是你的。”  
“不是我的。”  
“是你的，我打电话给57分局的……爱丽丝问过了！”  
“不，你没打过。”警督轻易就戳穿你在使诈。  
你把脸不高兴地拉拢下来（看起来可能和平时也没什么不一样）。  
“我现在打。”你要让警督知道，作为他的伴侣兼搭档，你比他更*固执*。  
“爱丽丝不可能知道，那都是她加入RCM老早之前的事了。”  
“噢。”你戏剧性地扬了扬眉毛，“那我该请爱丽丝帮忙问问她*爸爸*，我打赌57分局的顶头上司肯定知道某些*老早之前的事*。”  
“等等。”  
有人终于松口了。你不动声色地在心底欢呼庆祝开启了又一个曷城牌猫罐头。  
“嗯哼？”  
“好吧。我可以告诉你，但是你得先告诉我，你知道这个要做什么？”  
“我……额，我只是想了解更多关于你的事。”*全部*的事，如果你们有足够时间聊上43年的话，你想知道从他出生直至你们在马丁内斯初见前一刻他身上发生过的每件事的每个细节。  
你眼尖地瞥到他的耳尖红了红。  
“那段经历……真没什么好讲的，你会觉得无聊的。”  
无聊？二十出头的初级探员金·曷城穿着*这样的*紧身皮衣只身闯进毒枭大本营的惊险刺激的故事，有可能会*无聊*吗？他肯定是欲扬先抑，看着吧，他准备吓你一跳。  
“你在故意让我觉得无聊。”  
“我没有，那段经历没什么好吹嘘的，”他说，视线又落回你们面前的那件衣服上，“只是奉命干最脏最累的活计，和最麻烦无礼的小混混打交道，还穿着*这种*衣服……”  
你能听出他的故作轻蔑之下暗含的骄傲情绪。是时候推波助澜一把了。  
“我打赌你现在穿上它也很酷。”  
“什么？”他眺过镜片上方看着你，不可思议地眨了眨眼，“不。”与他的措辞相反，他笑了笑。  
“就穿给我看看嘛，求你了，金。”  
你装可怜的样子能让整个伊苏林迪洲几千万人全都起上一身鸡皮疙瘩，但在金眼里，噢，幸运的你，你是他毛绒绒调皮可爱的大个儿雪橇犬。  
“好吧……给我半小时。”

你没期望金真的拿你的请求当回事，然而经过了两杯茶时间（你现在戒酒了）的等待，从房间里踱步而出的金，已经将自己彻底变装成一个徘徊于港口红灯区的危险份子——一只凶恶，孤僻的黑猫。  
除去那件细长的绣字皮大衣，他还换上了露着腰腹的短款上衣，配着闪亮亮腰带的低腰皮裤，还戴上了一副禁欲风格的黑色手套。他还戴着那副圆形眼镜，然而在镜腿根部，他的耳垂上多了一只锋利的长钉。  
额头的细纹和多年磨练而出的凛凛气质，出卖了他与这身轻佻装扮的年龄不合，但却使他更神似一位老练的杀手，受雇于极度危险的组织，专门负责封口叛徒和不安分的大人物。  
他注意到你看呆了，消瘦的脸上挂起玩味的笑，他踩着坚硬的皮靴向你逼近，你紧张地吞了一口唾沫。  
“还满意你看到的吗，警探？”他钩住你的领带，整个人几乎已经贴到你身上。你感觉到血液向着躯体的下半截奔涌着，*小金*抬起腿来用膝盖轻轻地顶弄着*那里*。  
“金……你真辣。”你说话时上气不接下气，趁你无从招架，他将头埋进了你的颈窝，像只饥饿的野猫讨好地用舌头亲吻着你。  
他与你缠绵的感觉美好得像是一场不真实的幻觉。你伸手抱住这场幻觉，感受游离在掌心的温暖与顺滑，你抚摸着黑猫瘦骨嶙峋的脊背，从上至下，最后托起他紧绷的臀瓣把他架到怀里，让他坐在你的髋骨上。他因你的动作呻吟了一声，更加急切地吻着你的颈侧。  
“哈里……”  
他在你的发丛里闷声呼唤，而你长舒一声叹息。  
“让我好好看看你，金。”  
你从重新打了耳钉的耳朵开始亲吻他，冰冷的金属和火热的耳垂一起贴在你的唇上。你猜想这只耳钉不只是用来装腔作势的羽毛，而是黑猫藏在意想不到之处的尖牙。  
 _在港口毒枭团伙据点的深处，*匕首小金*在某个大人物的私人房间里，他的匕首和枪支都不在身上。在那一夜被贯穿的只有毒枭头领的喉咙，凶器是一根长钉。_  
你向下吻着，遍历着金灼烧的身体，听身体为你讲述那只游荡在港口区的小野猫的故事。  
你隔着他的衬衣舔弄起他毫无防备的两颗果实，它们在湿透的布料下粉粉地昂扬着。金在你头顶发出难耐的叹息。  
“哈里，差不多可以了……”他推着你的胸口将你推离了一些。  
“不呜呜，”你没有因此松口，“金，还呜行。”  
“我是说……”他欲拒还迎地挣扎着，“你该进行下一步了。”  
“不行，”你吞了一口唾沫，“好不容易才让你穿起来，我还不舍得让你脱。”  
“哈里……”  
你抓住按在你胸前的两只手指纤长的手，把它们捧到唇边，继续解读其中的秘密。  
 _身材劲瘦的青年金·曷城用他戴着手套的黑色爪子揍翻了勒索孩子的混混，鲜红覆盖了黑夜_ 。  
你轻吻他覆着皮料的手心，一吻一吻向他的手腕移动。等等，凑近些，他的手里拿着什么——不，不是这一刻，是他换上这身衣服的*前一刻*。  
 _曷城警督站在衣柜前，前臂上挂着漆黑的长衣。他手中一张褪色的照片上，皮衣青年劲瘦的胳膊搂着那时和他称兄道弟的失足少年。_  
右边的少年是谁？  
 _他长眠在一个美好的地方，绿野绵延至晴空边界。_  
左边的呢？  
 _在41分局的圆形屋顶下面，坐在办公桌前端着咖啡杯，桌面上摆着纸质报告。_  
 _“为什么又是我，还要给这臭小子改报告……”_  
短款上衣下方露出的腹部，那里有一条狭长的疤痕。那次任务中，即使谨慎再谨慎，他还是被发现了——野猫在那里折了一条命。  
你附身亲吻那条不再作痛的伤痕，双手扶着金的腰际。你发现他的裤腰有些松垮——警督比二十年前还瘦了些。你摸到了他后腰插着一柄匕首，把它抽了出来。金的低腰裤因此向下滑落了半寸，他的身体更多地袒露在你眼前。  
你用吻嘬了一口那把匕首，匆忙放下了它，几乎是急不可耐地摸进金露出的臀缝里，湿热的润滑液淌在你的手上。看来金不止在房间里打了耳钉，还将自己*完全准备好*了——你的大脑因认知到这个事实而爆裂开来。  
“嗯……哼……”金在你的触摸中发出闷哼，紧紧地攥住你背后的衣物。他想要的东西已经太明显，甚至帮他撑住了那条快从他腿间滑下去的裤子。  
“马上就好。”你安抚着他，把他放在沙发上，在他高高鼓起的裤裆上吻了一下。而后蹲下身捧起他的长腿，一路吻到靴子上沿。  
你看到，他穿着这双长靴走过许多危险的路，还有用它们 _踩住极限改装过的摩托的踏板。_  
 _公路摩托赛车。_  
 _哈默尔-里乌的“超音速”。_  
 _他的短夹克在夜风中飞舞，皮革上装饰的金属像流星一样滑动在夜色中。车前灯打亮了两块圆形的镜片，像是海面波浪中起伏的两个满月的倒影，旁边耳钉的光点像遥远的火星，清晰地闪耀着。_  
 _终点线的另一头，朋友和敌人都在等着他。每个人都知道，比赛结束后，他会点上一支烟。_  
你解开了那双靴子，将它们和金的裤子一起拽下来。然后不等你站起身，金就像只瘦长凶猛的猎豹将你扑在沙发前的地毯上，用他的身体吞下了你。  
你不禁想，他真的做过所有那些危险的事吗？还是说那些仅仅是你的幻觉或想象？  
你会有机会亲口问他的。像撬开蚌壳一样撬开他的美味罐头，一尝其中的奥秘。


End file.
